


Father Of The Four Winds

by gaialux



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Dany cares for Jon, after his injuries inBeyond The Wall.





	Father Of The Four Winds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/gifts).



> Set during s7e6 -- Jon is maybe a little more injured than in canon.

The dragon rose from the water, ice clinging to its scales.

Jon reached out. Touched.

_Oh._

 

* * *

 

She tended to him. With soft yet strong hands that roamed over his skin. He wondered why she was doing this -- why she wouldn't find a nurse or even a crew-member to watch over him. But part of him was also glad it was her.

"Your dragons -- they don't harm me."

She gave him a strange look, but maybe it was just his imagination. The lack of sleep and bleeding wounds ripping the ability for proper thought from his mind. After all, how much did he truly know about Daenerys' dragons? Most of it came from legend and rumour, and he'd hardly asked her about it since being in Dragonstone.

"Those scars," she said. Her hands traced over the deep ones on his chest that fell to his stomach. "They are not from here."

"No," Jon said.

She didn't press further and Jon willed his mind to let the thoughts disappear. Thinking too long about what happened -- about having  _died_ \-- makes his head ache and his heart pound. He didn't need that to happen, not now. Not in front of the Queen.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice sounded almost underwater but Jon blamed it on the rising waves outside.

He nodded as he didn't trust his mouth to speak.

Her hands were still on him, but they had moved from the scars on his chest. Downwards. Stopping at the bottom of his belly then moving on to his arms. The marks there were from today. The bruises and the cuts. She touched him gently but he still winced. The big bruise from colliding with ice.

"We might have some herbs on the boat," she said. Her voice took on a gentle edge that was foreign to Jon; used to her being so forceful and detached. "They'll help the healing process."

"It will heal in due time," he said.

She nodded. Almost absent.

"I am sorry about Viserion," Jon said.

Daenerys shook a hand dismissively. "What happened, happened. I don't blame you."

Still, he knew they were her children and he saw the pain in her eyes. Jon just wasn't sure what he could do.

Her hands left his body and with it, the heat. He was cold again. Shivering under the coarse blankets she had placed on him; he hadn't noticed until just now. How long was he out? Or at least delirious? He couldn't even remember how he made it back to the ship.

"I'll fetch you more covers," she said.

 

* * *

 

He healed. Slow and steady against the rough pulses of the sea. The Queen -- she asked for this, not Dany -- still visited him daily until he was able to walk without a wince. And soon the bandages were removed, the coldness left his bones, and all that remained were scars and marks from what happened. Memories. Ghosts.

Jon went to her chambers, and she didn't seem surprised to see him. Even her words of "Jon, you should still be resting" seemed hollow, only said because they should be -- not because they were meant. He knew he looked and felt fine.

She let him in.


End file.
